Bottles and Caps are typically designed to seal a product or substance within. Oftentimes if the manufacturer wants to provide the user with the scent of the contents a small scratch pad with the scent will be placed outside of the bottle for the consumer. The present embodiments provide for a unique packaging that allows the consumer to easily obtain the scent of the product within the bottle without the need of a scratch pad.